Pressure To Be Perfect
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: James is trying his hardest to be perfect. Even if it means destorying himself. He finally realizes he's gone too far and needs help. Kendall's right there to give him a hand. Oneshot, kind of short.


**Okay, this is just a oneshot that came to me after talking wih my best friend. He was telling me a story about his cousin and how he struggled with an eating disorder. This is based off of what my best friend told me. **

**Disclaimer: BTR ins't mine and neither is anything/anyone else you may recognize.**

James stood infront of the sink. Tears poured down his face as he held back the sobs. He didn't want to wake anyone. He was in the bathroom that him and Kendall shared. Kendall was sleeping in the bedroom. It was three in the morning and James couldn't sleep. He walked over to the scale and weighed himself. 117. He was three pounds lighter than he had been yesterday night when he weighed himself. He felt a little happy about that, but it wasn't enough.

James had someone say something about how big he was. He knew they probably didn't mean his weight. He stands at 6'3", towering over most people. Also, he has good muslce build. A voice in his mind told him that's what they were talking about. My then there's another voice that says he's fat. That he needs to be smaller. Ever since he came to L.A. he's had to deal with pressure to be perfect. Everyone told him he had to be perfect. Even Gustavo. He said that they had to be as close to perfect as possible to make it here. He was going to accomplish that.

He had pretty much stopped eating. He ate every now and then, but then he went and threw it up. The guys had gotten suspicious of something being wrong when they had played hockey. They were at the rink and they began playing their game. Everything was fine until about halfway through. James began to feel dizy and he just collasped. The others came instantly to his side and asked if he was okay. He had said yeah, that he had just felt dizy. They went home after that even though James said he was okay. Kendall said he didn't want to take any chances when it came to someone's health. Logan took care of him that day. Using his doctors skills.

"James?" A groggy voice said. The door opened and Kendall was standing there. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of black pj pants and some socks. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eye.

"H-hey Kendall," James said, stepping off the of scale and wiping his eyes quickly.

"Were you. . . . Weighing yourself?" Kendall asked, a little confused.

"Uh. . . . No, of course not. Why would I do that in the middle of the night? That's just stupid," James said, forcing a laugh. Kendall just stared at him, his eyes squinted due to the light.

"Oh, true. Go on back to bed, we have dance rehearsals tomorrow." Kendall said, walking away and back to bed. James took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as he went. He walked over and laid down in his bed. He pulled the covers up to his chest and just laid there. A few tears fell but he didn't want to actually cry due to the blonde in the bed next to his.

**Dance Rehearsals/Next day:**

The guys had been at the studio all day doing dance moves that only Mr. X could do to his liking. They were really trying, but constantly were told to start over. Mostly because of James. They all noticed that James was a bit sluggish today. He had just told them it was because he was tired. He said he hadn't felt well the night before and couldn't get to sleep. They believed him, or at Gustavo and Mr. X did. The guys knew James better than that. He was lying and they wanted to know why.

They were doing a certain move, when all of sudden, James just collasped to the floor. Kendall, Carlos and Logan immediantly rushed to their best friends side. James felt dizzy, he had his hand on his forehead and to him, the room was spinning and there were more than three of his best friends.

"James? What's wrong?" Kendall asked and he stared at him. Why did he sound so far off? What was wrong with him? James couldn't understand any of this.

"I think it's from lack of nutriention. He hasn't been eating nearly as much or as often as he used to." Logan said and the others stared at him. Kendall had noticed that he was acting weird, but never noticed that. He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not noticing that he wasn't eating. Kendall grabbed the hem of James shirt and pulled it up. He had to know if James had lost a bunch of weight. He had noticed that he never took his shirt off and his clothes seemed bigger on him.

All of them gasped when Kendall got James' shirt up. James hadn't really understood what was going on. He knew someone lifted his shirt, but he couldn't find the strength or will to fight them. He didn't want them to see his body. Kendall, Carlos and Logan just stared at James' body. His stomach was flat, not the healthy shape it usually it was. He had lost a lot of weight. Kendall reach out with a shaking hand and gently ran his fingers over James' ribs, which you could see and clearly feel. Kendall swore he could count every rib.

James began to feel less dizzy and had come to realize what was going on. He shoved Kendall's hands away and pulled his shirt back down. He got up, a little too quickly though. He stood for a moment as his head spun. Kendall grabbed ahold of him, trying to help him get stable on his own feet. After James felt he was fine, he shoved Kendall away and ran out of Rocque Records. He ran out and down the road. He didn't see his friends chasing him when he looked back and he felt releaved. Maybe they got to leave him alone. He ran all the way to The Palm Woods.

Once there, he ran to the stairs and made his way to 2J. He got inside and collasped to his knees. Honestly, he was scared to death. He really didn't feel good. His head was spinning, he felt light-headed, his vision was blurred and his body ached. He had managed to recognize the sound of the front door opening and closing. He couldn't turn around or anything. He felt so horrible. He felt tears slip from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his body. He didn't know what was wrong with him and he didn't know how to fix it. He needed help even though he never wanted to ask for it.

"James!" Kendall voice shouted out and then the blonde was on his knees infron of James. James looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Help me Kendall," James said in a broken voice. He needed help and he was ready to get it.

"What's going on James? Why are have you lost so much weight?" Kendall asked. James allowed himself time to calm down and then he started to tell Kendall the story of how this started.

"One day, someone made a comment about how big I was. I'm sure they weren't talking about my weight, but it didn't matter because after that, I seen myself as too big. I had to loose weight to be the type of perfection that everyone looks for in their favorite singer. That was when I chose not to eat. I then started to work out as much as possible. Last night, when you came into the bathroom, I was weighing myself. I do it several times a day if I can and I always weigh myself at night.

"I need help Kendall. I don't feel good. My head hurts, I feel dizzy and my body aches." James said in a desperate tone. He had to get help, he was ready to ask for it.

"Okay James, we'll go to the doctors. They'll know what to do. I'm going to help you through this. Logan, Carlos, Katie, my mom and we'll even call your parents if you want. We're all here for you and you'll make it through this. It'll be okay James. But for now, let's get some food in you. As everyone knows. I make the best spaghetti you'll ever have." Kendall said with a smile. James smiled also and launched forward and wrapped his arms around Kendall. They hugged for a moment and then moved to the kitchen where Kendall proceeded to make spaghetti and meatballs.

James had happily accepted the food and had asked about where the others were. Apperantly Gustavo wasn't going to let them go, but Kendall didn't listen. He had told the other two to stay and he would go and make sure James was okay. They agreed even though they seemed to not want to. Kendall had convinced them that it was okay. He had them distract Gustavo long enough for him to make a run for it. Gustavo had caught him running though and wasn't happy one bit. But they all knew Gustavo would get over it eventually.

James was just happy that everything was going to be okay. He was going to be okay.

**Please be nice about this story. This is basically the same thing that happened to my friends cousin, except their were only two of them (him and his brother). And they were at the gym when he collasped and his brother discovered just how skinny he was. So James would be the cousin and Kendall would be his brother. I had premission to write this. My best friend asked his cousin if it would be okay for me to write a story based on what happened to him and he said I could. Thank you for that M.D!**

**Review Please**


End file.
